


Interno

by natanije



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, aka me throwing out the canon knowledge of ''nobody remembers konoha'' because fuck that, death so much later on, kurohiyo... or something, let's have this AU instead, perhaps ooc hiyori, smooth kuroha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natanije/pseuds/natanije
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please leave me alone," Hiyori had muttered yet once again, but the snake simply laughed behind the bars, finding her words completely hilarious. She hated it, she hated it. She hated him, she hated that laugh, she hated everything about that man, one that had taken over the form of one person she cherished most. And she hated herself, for once believing that man as someone worth her trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Voice

How had it come to this? For all Hiyori wanted was nothing but a peaceful life, after that never ending nightmare she wasn't even supposed to remember. She wasn't hoping for this, she wasn't trying to have this. She did not want this to even happen. A loud snicker resounded inside of her head and she closed her eyes.

Yes, that happened back then.

It was a few days after her supposedly "resurrection", as the cat eyed older boy had told her. She woke up confused and probably a bit messed up in the head, as she felt dizzy and she felt _wrong_. Though of course, she wasn't sure what even was wrong with her 'till they told her what had been happening, the haze, the eye powers, the wide eyed snake, and finally what happened to Konoha. The girl was torn between believing and out rightly denying those facts, and she found herself simply nodding and stayed quiet.

She couldn't really deny it, as memories had started to flood into her.

She didn't know if that was normal, really; to slowly remember about what happened in the "haze", that never ending nightmare where it would be having either her or Hibiya dying over and over and over again. It was terrifying, and it sicken her. There was something strange though, as it was supposed to be her memories, but she did not see things as herself. Rather, she saw herself and Hibiya running, dying, repeating, over and over again and she could hear the screams, the cries, she could see the blood splattered on the ground and she could smell that sickening smell of blood along with the never ending summer. It happened again and again, night after night, each and everytime it got more and more clear (as her first few dreams were nothing but blurry images and almost inaudible sounds) and as she outstretched her hand to reach _her_ and Hibiya, she saw the hand that was not supposed to be hers.

It was when everything clicked. It was when she realized that she was not seeing her memories. Rather, it was Konoha's memories.

Konoha-san. The android whom had sacrificed himself, used his wish against the Clearing Eyes Snake, just so she could be alive, so she could live and exist and be with everyone. It was a selfless wish, one that suited him so much, because Hiyori had always believed him as a cool and kind person. He was selfless till the very end. Of course, the guilt was there. Although she knew Konoha couldn't exist because his body was used by Haruka now (because Haruka had to exist, because Haruka was his own person and that body was supposed to be his in the first place), the guilt, the feeling that she was simply **_using_** Konoha to be alive was a thing that did not leave her that easily.

It was as soon as she realized that this was Konoha's memories, that she saw things in her dreams as Konoha, was when that voice greeted her.

**_"Hello, Ojou-chan."_ **

It was eerie, to hear that voice. That voice was so similar to the white android, except for the fact that it was not gentle in any way possible, it was not soft nor was it slow like how Konoha used to talk when she was around him. No. It was deeper? She didn't know for sure. The tone was clearly different, he spoke clearly, and it had that certain tone that made her shiver, as she could hear him whispering it inside of her head, the voice sounded a bit giddy, excited, yet also careful. It resounded within her for a few more times before she was left with the still silence, leaving her to think what had just happened, and what she just heard.

The voice seemed to be able to know what she was thinking, because he chuckled.

"Who are you?" Hiyori had asked a few hours later, the question coming out in a whisper as she believed the voice was in her head, not in the room. She was pretty much alone in her room, but hey, couldn't have her friends suddenly popping their heads in and asking her why she was talking to herself. The girl in pink waited and waited, and she was left with no answer.

She decided it was merely her imagination, that voice. Maybe it was because she was thinking about Konoha, maybe it was because of those dreams that occurred yet once again in her dream that night, this time the girl hearing Konoha's scream as yet again, one of them died in front of him in that place. It was getting clearer and clearer, the dream, the memory, whatever it was. And when she just wanted to conclude that indeed, she was imagining things when she heard the voice, he greeted him once again.

Soon enough, the voice became more talkative as the days passed. He seemed to be restraining himself though, as if he was busy with something else, as if he was planning something else she did not know about. What could be the voice even doing though, as it was simply inside of her head? (the thought of something being inside of her made her uncomfortable, but there was nothing she could do about it and she knew it). It was probably a telepath talking to her, but Hiyori was not one to believe on such things easily. Call it a stupidity, because she had seen unbelievable things enough in her "nightmare", but the girl would like to keep her sanity in check. She had asked, really. Quite a lot, even. Who was the guy, where did he come from, what did he want... All left with a silence that unnerved her. It made her cautious.

But at the same time, he kept on doing things that made her want to lean on him.

**_"There's a pot coming down toward your head, Ojou-chan."_ **

It was yet another cheerful warning coming from him, and Hiyori was fast enough to react and evaded the pot coming down to where she was standing on before, breaking to pieces with a loud sound. A small thought of what could have happened to her if that pot hit her on the head made her shudder, and she had to wonder as to why he sounded so cheerful when he gave her the warning. It was as if he was enjoying this. What was 'this'? Was it saving her possibly really unlucky life? Or seeing her in mortal danger from time to time? She had no idea. The snickering still unnerved her though.

He snickered a lot. He outrightly snickered, snorted and chuckled inside of her head, as she had grown to know that he saw what she saw (the girl's face blown in red because that meant he saw her changing her clothes and all that), and he heard what she heard. While he did not talk to her much (except for the occasional laughter and warnings about stuffs that could possibly harm her body in any way possible), he seemed to enjoy the stupidity that resolved around her in the gang. No, it was more like, he enjoyed laughing at them, mocking them because they were acting stupid and maybe a bit gross. She frowned at that (no matter how stupid they were, they were her friends), but the voice paid no heed.

"You're my friend, right?" That question came innocently enough, as Hiyori was bored and she had nothing to do except for lying on her bed and roll around. She wanted to believe that he was, indeed, a friend. The reasons were simple enough; he knew enough about her (pretty much from what he had seen in her daily life), and he had saved her from a lot of dangers (why, she didn't know. But it was the thought that counts, right?). "I mean, we haven't talked much--" She had started to blabber. "But you're always here, right? You're always here and-- and you know about me. You helped me a lot. You sound like Konoha-san, too. Though I'm sure you're not him. You're too different. Are you perhaps... His snake? I-- I don't know. I can't really understand about the whole eye powers stuff. But you're... a friend, right?"

"I can... Trust you, right?"

She waited, and waited.

All that answered her was simply his laughter.


	2. Part of Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you going to tell them about me?"
> 
> "...No."
> 
> He laughed.

He never really gave any verbal answers considering Hiyori's questions of his... loyalty? Friendship? Feelings? Hiyori wasn't entirely sure; she simply wanted to know who was invading her personal space was someone she could trust. In which later on in the future, she'd look back and grit her teeth for being so insanely stupid, but at this very moment she was still a child no matter how cruel the world had been to her before.

But still he talked to her, nice little chit-chat that she couldn't really decipher whether it was playful banters or it was really him  _mocking_ the shit out of her. Because the voice was rude and obnoxious to the point of it being frustrating at times; but the teasing tone was masked by the familiarity of that voice she knew so well. _  
_

"I can eat whatever I want, thank you very much."

_**"But food is good,** **Ojou-chan."** _

Perhaps it was her being in denial or just delusional, but it was a matter of fact that Asahina Hiyori shrugged off his teasing tone and remarks for the bliss she felt whenever she heard his voice,  _Konoha-san's_ voice. (and it didn't really help when he talked about food either, was it?)

Shrugging her shoulders, she reluctantly bit on a broccoli, mind ignoring the pleased snickers the voice let out within her head and ignoring that perhaps she relented and agreed to eat this afro-like veggies simply because the voice sounded way too much like the android she had admired.

Definitely not, right?

* * *

"Who are you, really?"

Another question regarding his identity. Hiyori kicked a tiny rock in her path, looking at the various tall buildings in the city and perhaps keeping it inside of her mind, because she couldn't stay in the town for so long. She had school and summer holiday simply lasted for awhile. It would be sad to leave her friends to go back to the countryside along with Hibiya, but they could always come back next year.

And Hibiya probably would have to make another set of excuse.  _Heh_.

Back to the matter at hand, the girl actually expected another round of silence, or perhaps a witty response along the lines of  _ **"Your personal health-care companion"**_ and she honestly regretted ever watching that movie.

**"Hmm, who do you think I am, Ojou-chan?"**

"Answering a question with a question, you really are a pain in the ass," she mumbled, and almost tripped when he let out a laugh so similar to Kano's annoying ones that resounded within her head. Because that was his spot, right? Inside of her head. He really was a pain.

 **"I guess.."** He trailed off, Hiyori stopping in her tracks to focus solely on what he was going to say. Was he going to reveal who he was? Flicker of hope rose within her and what if, what if he was  _him?_ The personality was off, but the voice was too similar for Hiyori to simply shrug it off as a coincidence and she just wanted to know--

**"You can call me... Kuroha."**

Her shoulders deflated in disappointment, and perhaps it was a mere imagination that she could  _feel_ him smirking at her disappointment at hearing his name. The name was close, so close that she could almost cry out in frustration because of course,  _of course_ he was not Konoha. The personality was too different and the voice--Kuroha--was too much of an asshole to begin with, despite his strange ways to care for her body and she was overwhelmed with more and more questions because Kuroha had answered a question and it was progress, right?

"Kuro..ha."

**"Yes, munchkin?"**

Rolling her eyes out of habit, Hiyori made a beeline to the swing at the nearby park, thankful that at this very hour it was deserted. She sat on it, flashes of memories in the daze appearing and being shaken off when she asked Kuroha.

"How can you talk to me? In my head, I mean."

**"Why, I _am_ in your head, Ojou-chan."**

What.

"What."

**"Did you hit your head too hard this morning when you fell down the bed, Ojou-chan? My words have always been loud and clear."**

Apparently, too loud in the morning for her liking. She still cursed him up and down for being a  _horrible_ personal alarm clock and for laughing at her misery when she fell down the bed because of his antics.

"...Right. So. In my head?"

**"My words--"**

"Have always been loud and clear. Right. Shut up." She could literally  _hear_ his grin. What the fuck. Did they spent too much time already she could feel him doing things in her head? Or perhaps it was because he was, in all honesty, within her head, that she could feel him doing stuff... in her head?

So confusing.

Perhaps he could feel her confusion, too (he noticed lots of things, she mused then, from the dangers that could possibly happen to her much like an animal instincts and even the various emotions and it was honestly a disadvantage in her part, for he would always knew which place to prod to annoy her, really) as he snickered, the action normal and still sending a strange chill down her spine for reasons she did not know of.

**"I advise not to scrunch your nose too much, you'd stuck having that look forever."**

"Now excuse you, I am  _not_ scrunching my nose."

**"Of course you're not, Ojou-chan."**

She huffed, questions popping in and about within her mind and she wondered if perhaps Kuroha could read her mind? If so than that was a  _super_ violence on her privacy. As if seeing what she saw and seeing her  _changing_ were not enough! Perhaps not, though, right? Since she insulted him a lot in her mind (couldn't help it, he spoke like an asshole and she had to bite back harder sometimes, even in her own mind) and he hadn't responded to them with an equally insulting words directed at her.

...At least she had some privacy, no matter how minimum.

"...I wonder if Danchou knows anything about voices in heads or something." Or Seto, since he handled people's thoughts... and stuffs... Right?

**"Oh, going to tell them now, are you? What are the chances of them believing you?"**

She hesitated then, opening her mouth for a snarky response and perhaps a copy of sport anime speech about friendship and trust minus the gayness aura hanging around the court before closing them again, pouting.

Out of the people in the Dan, she had no power. Haruka-san too, but he had more of Konoha-san's qualities more than anything, doing parkour and sometimes accidentally breaking mugs thanks to his grip being too strong and being yelled at by both Shintaro-san and Takane-san.

She had no eye power, or the red-eye-of-hero thing everyone else in the gang seemed to have and she was so, so out of the loop and sometimes she'd feel horrible about it. They'd assure her that it was because Hibiya was the one to get out and receive the power, and that she wasn't even supposed to be out anyway; it was simply because Konoha had sacrificed himself and really, that made her feel even more horrible.

She wasn't one of them, the count stopped at nine and that was it. There was no place for non-red-eye kid like her.

Telling them about a strange voice in her head that spoke to her in daily basis would probably lead to them thinking she had gone nuts, or she was saying it simply for attention.

Pathetic.

Jumping off of the swing, she took long strides to the base, the frown still present on her face and in the middle of the bustling town, she answered.

"...No."

He laughed, seemingly pleased, and she didn't know how to explain the pink on her cheeks, didn't know how to explain the butterflies that fluttered on her stomach at the sound of his laughter. Because no, this was not  _Konoha_  and yet she found herself still thinking of him in a new look, with crooked grin and amused twinkle in his eyes, loud snickering and sass flowing out of that damn mouth every minute possible.

And with his name being like that, she couldn't help but to imagine Konoha in black, with perhaps black hair as well.

 _'It fits'_ , she decided then, ' _the color black. Kuroha.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loudly cackles and twirls to the sun


End file.
